Hold on to the night
by Emastana
Summary: New sequal! Now its Kurt and Karofsky
1. Chapter 1

**Hold on to the night**

**Note; this contains mention of suicide this is also the sequel to Hold on to at least this moment**

**_ Can you realize you can't punch the gay out of me any more than I can punch the ignorance out of you. D:*kisses you* I love you Hummel, I always have**

**Oh David you know Rory and I just broke up because he dumped me for Puck. D: Yea and Blaine dumped me for some mc. skunk bag warbler. Dave, you tormented me to the edge of choking myself with a designer belt till I was dead, luckily Finn found me before I died. D: Yea Hummel I'm truly all of that. I was confused about who I was until Blaine asked me out. K: yet you continue to torment me nearly killed me from internal bleeding. D: Would you like to go out to apology dinner at Breadstix? K: as friends? D: Yes but it might turn to more.**

**K: on one condition, you join glee club. D: sure! Pick you up at 6.**

**(Skips to Dave outside the Hudmmel household)**

**D:*shows up wearing tight black skinny jeans and slightly open blue button up* Hey Finn **

**F: Why are you here Dave?**

**D: I came to pick Kurt up for an I'm sorry dinner.**

**K: ohh hi David! *wearing somewhat like what Dave is wearing only the shirt is pale yellow and the skinny jeans are lilac***

**F: wait are you two going on a date? **

**K&D: We are just friends. **

**F: fine you two have fun at Dinner.**

**(Skips to them in Dave's car on the way to Breadstix)**

**K: So do you enjoy musicals?**

**D: Some**

**K: Witch ones?**

**D: Avenue Q, Rent, and Spiderman turn off the dark.**

**K: I love Rent!**

**D: Who died?**

**K: Our Akita, Avita.**

**D: we are here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**K: So, even though you figured out who you were why did you still torment me?**

**D: I didn't want people to think something was up.**

**K: So, you didn't want people to think you went soft just because you are gay?**

**D: yes.**

**K: Well, that would be the best thing to do on your part. But on my end it's the biggest load of crap from bull city.**

**D: Wow, that bad?**

**K: You made me try to kill myself.**

**D: Again I'm sorry about that. That is what this date I mean Dinner and a movie is for.**

**K: Did you call this a date?**

**D: Maby, well if you want it to be.**

**K: well what if I do?**

**D: Then woo hoo!**

**K: Just kidding, you really think I'm that easy Karofsky?**

**D: Possibly**

**K: well I'm not**

**D: Well what movie do you want to see after this?**

**K: Duhh, Rocky Horror Picture Show!**

**D: Wait why?**

**K: Because it is amazing!**

**D: Fine honey.**

**K: Did you call me Honey?**

**D: Possibly**

**K: I know you just did.**

**D: Fine it slipped out ok?**

**K: Sure, but maybe we go to dinner on Friday and after a while you can call me Honey.**

**D: Sure but what would you call me?**

**K: You would be my Davie Bear.**

**D: Wait Davie Bear?**

**K: Yea Davie Bear and his Honey.**

**D: Yea but still why Davie Bear?**

**K: Yes, but it's so cute!**

**D: It's not that cute.**

**K: Yes it is!**

**D: Fine honey.**

**K: You can call me that as long as I can call you my Davie Bear.**

**D: Ok sure, but why would you pick that?**

**K: It is the cutest thing I could come up with out of Dave Karofsky, I'm wondering where you got Honey?**

**D: I will tell you on our next date, wait there will be a next time right?**

**K: of course Davie Bear!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(after the movie)**

**D: Kurt can you help me with something?**

**K: Sure, what is it?**

**D: Will you help me come out at school?**

**K: Of course, but it wont be easy, you will be tormented.**

**D: And I'm fine with that.**

**K: So can we do this again maybe Thursday?**

**D: I cant do Thursday, coach Beiste is making us have practice.**

**K: Ok, Friday then?**

**D: Perfect, so I'm seriously beat can I stay at your place?**

**K: Dad, Carol can Dave stay the night? *slashes a back tire* Somebody slashed one of his back tires **

**B&C: Fine**

**K : *puts on sleep shorts***

**D: ok, so tell me where did you get Davie Bear?**

**K: you are muscular and big yet soft, your just like a teddy bear!**

**D: Can you help me come up with something to do for my audition for glee club?**

**K: What is your favorite song?**

**D: Do you promise not to laugh?**

**K: I wont.**

**D: Our's by Taylor Swift**

**K: Ok, listen to it then sing it for the club tomorrow.**

**D: ok *slips in ear buds and drifts to sleep next to Kurt***

**K:*kisses David on the forehead and falls asleep in his arms***

**(Skips to Glee club) **

**K: Guys Karofsky would like to sing and join us**

**D: and I'm serious. **

**Mr.s: Ok Dave can start**

**D: This is for Kurt *winks* Elevator buttons and morning airStrangers' silence makes me want to take the stairsIf you were here we'd laugh about their vacant staresBut right now my time is theirsSeems like there's always someone who disapprovesThey'll judge it like they know about me and youAnd the verdict comes from those with nothing else to doThe jury's out, my choice is youSo don't you worry your pretty little mindPeople throw rocks at things that shineAnd life makes love look hardThe stakes are high, the water's roughBut this love is oursYou never know what people have up their sleevesGhosts from your past gonna jump out at meLurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smilesBut I don't care 'cause right now you're mineAnd you'll sayDon't you worry your pretty little mindPeople throw rocks at things that shineAnd life makes love look hardThe stakes are high, the water's roughBut this love is oursAnd it's not theirs to speculateIf it's wrong andYour hands are toughBut they are where mine belong andI'll fight their doubt and give you faithWith this song for you'Cause I love the gap between your teethAnd I love the riddles that you speakAnd any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored'Cause my heart is yoursSo don't you worry your pretty little mindPeople throw rocks at things that shineAnd life makes love look hardDon't you worry your pretty little mindPeople throw rocks at things that shineBut they can't take what's oursThey can't take what's oursThe stakes are high, the water's roughBut this love is ours **


	4. Chapter 4

**Mr.s: That was amazing**

**Sam: *coughs under breath* Karofsky is gay.**

**David: Don't push me Evans.**

**Kurt: Sam, why are you being homophobic? You are accepting of Me, Blaine, and Rory.**

**Sam: Wait Rory's gay?**

**Rory: yes, and I'm actually with someone who's not Kurt. *grabs Puck's hand***

**Puck: *gives Sam an evil look***

**Mr.s: So with that we welcome David to the glee club. Sam I need to see you in my office.**

**Sam: What do you want Mr. Shuester? **

**Mr.s: Why are you accepting of Kurt and Blaine, yet not accepting of Rory and David?**

**Sam: It's just I have gotten used to Kurt and Blaine, Rory is ok but Dave even bullied Kurt for being gay. **

**Mr.s: David can you come in hear?**

**David: Yes?**

**Mr.s: Sam, tell David what you told me.**

**Sam: I don't see how you are gay , you bullied Kurt for being gay.**

**David: I was confused about who I was till I started secretly dating Blaine, then Blaine dumped me for that Sebastian kid from Dalton, then I had the idea to patch things up with Kurt.**

**Sam: And I was wondering, why did Kurt drive you to school today?**

**David: I took him for an I'm sorry dinner and a movie. Someone slashed one of my back tires so I stayed at Kurt's house last night.**

**Sam: So someone didn't like that two gay guys were on a date so they slashed one of your tires.**

**David : it wasn't a date.**

**Sam: sure, but you drove Kurt to suicide.**

**David: yea, you can ask Kurt, I said I was so sorry way to many times last night. **

**Sam: Fag!**

**Mr.s: Sam, detion for 2 weeks.**

**Sam: why?**

**Mr.s: You don't say that to other students Sam, and I'm telling coach Beiste.**

**Coach: Tell me what Will?**

**Mr.s: Sam called Dave a gay slur.**

**Coach: Evans your off the team permanently.**

**Sam: but who will play running back?**

**Coach : Artie, your back on the team.**

**Artie: Thanks coach!**

**(skips to Friday night)**

**David: Thanks for wanting to go on another date Kurt.**

**Kurt: Your welcome Davie Bear!**

**After the date they went back to David's house and totally made out, David tried to get Kurt's jeans undone but Kurt beat him to it.**


End file.
